The proposed conference is the seventh conference devoted to monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. Leading researchers from around the world present latest results of their clinical trials in man using monoclonal antibodies linked to isotopes, drugs, and toxins for cancer therapy and detection. The program will consist of 5 half-day sessions over a 2 1/2 day period. The first session will be an overview of antibody-based therapy and consist of primarily invited speakers. The remaining 4 sessions will be devoted to studies of particular organ sites, and consist of both invited speakers and the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and pre-clinical data. This conference will be of interest to tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine immunologists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field. This conference continues to focus on the major developments in the field of monoclonal antibodies for clinical use in cancer.